I Crash & Burn Because I Can't Live Without You!
by Kairi-Ichimaru15
Summary: When a sudden appereance of two strange girls alters the timeline of One Piece, what will be changed? What was meant to be changed? Read and find out! Ace/OC Luffy/OC Two different OCs. Warning: LOTS OF SWEARING! Also lots of Marco glomping... Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

My Sister Roronoa-Zoro-Lover-Chan and my RP, it is in the forum, but we HAVE to do it there because we can't anywhere else because of my crappy computer. So if anyone objects to me copying our roleplay and making a story with it because of this, I have one think to say: No one asked you. Anyway, for those who do not mind, WELCOME! My story has 4 OCs, two of which are only seen for a few moments of diaologue, so no biggie, there are two main OCs though. Scarlet is my sister's and the other is mine. So please enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE! (Sadly, it would be awesome if we did. Hey Oda, would you give it to me for Christmas? It's on my wishlist.)

Claimer: My sister own Scarlet, I own all other OCs (because I created them from the oddest reaches of my mind.)

* * *

Falling from the sky were two people, one with white hair with several multi-colored streaks. The girl had a blue eye and a silver-lavanderish eye. She wore a pair of ducky pajama pants rolled up to her knees and a matching light blue tank top that said: Duck Off I'm Sleepy. The other had short black hair gold eyes, blue scarf, and a teal outfitThe two were falling fast into the center of one of the largest battles the world has ever seen. The white haired girl landed with a loud thud in front of Portgas. D. Ace, who was chained to the scaffolding awaiting his execution. The other landed in front of Monkey. D. Luffy, who was fighting his way through the battleground. The white haired girl groaned and sat up.

"Yo, what time is it?" She asked groggily. Ace sat staring at the girl with wide eyes.

"Almost 5pm." Sengoku said from behind her. The girl simply nodded in response before realizing something.

"Did you say almost 5 PM? GAH! I'm gonna miss ONE PIECE!" The girl exclaimed. The people around her were stunned.

"I'm pretty sure it's not going anywhere." Sengoku replied slowly.

"You don't understand old man! MY LOVER PORTGAS. D. ACE IS GONNA BE EXECUTED! Don't you know what that means?" She exclaimed burying her head in her hands.

"Lover? That means you shall die as well." Sengoku said. The girl huffed.

"NO YOU FREAKING IDJIT! IT MEANS CRYING IN FRONT OF THE TV FOR AN HOUR STRAIGHT WITH A lb TUB OF VANILLA ICE CREAM!" She screamed at him. Sengoku and Garp back up a few steps.

"Tv?" One person asked.

The girl pulled her hands from her face and nearly fainted in shock at what she was seeing. She was staring eye to eye with the man she had jsut proclaimed her undying love for, Portgas. D. Ace.

-Scarlet sat up as she rubbed her head in pain. "What...the heck just happened?"

Luffy stared at her for a moment. "Dunno, but that, was Awesome!" Scarlet blinked in suprise.

'Isn't he...?' she thought to herself. "Are you a cosplayer?"

"A cos-whater?" Luffy asked tilting his head.

"Oh my freaking otaku..." the girl gasped. Ace stared at her.

"I've never met this girl before in my life." Ace said seriously. Sengoku didn't seem to believe him.

"SCAR! WE ARE IN ONE PIECE!" the girl shouted suddenly. She then crawled into the fetal position and started rocking back and forth. "I..I just...I...just...called...Ace...my...oh...my...ot aku..." The girl mumbled to herself.

Scarlet blushed. "SAY WHAT!? I don't think the marines heard you!" She shouted back angrily.

"Your Luffy correct?" Luffy nodded wirh a grin.

"Yep, and I'm going to be king of the pirates!" Scarlet almost had a 'Sanji' nosebleed, well thats what her friend calls their nosebleeds.

Now is not the time to yell at me Scar.." she sulked. Sengoku and Garp glanced around the battlefield and found the girl she was shouting to.

Hmm? Oh, sorry miss i-amawesome-and-you-better-deal-with-it-or-i-kick- yo-ass."

"So... Gol .D. Ace has a lover...I guess she will die here as well." Akainu chuckled at the thought. The girl shot up to her feet instantly.

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT ACE THAT WAY! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU KILL HIM YOU FUCKTARD!" She shouted. Everyone stopped as the girl threatened the Admiral without a second thought. Akainu growled.

"You're an insolent brat." He said. The girl pointed at him with her left index finger and placed her right hand on her hip.

"Listen here Akainu, I'm your worst nightmare. You wanna know why that it?" She asked rather calmy.

"Enlighten me." He smirked.

"Cause I'ma bout to kick YOUR ASS!" She shouted. She pulled a pair of seastone handcuffs from a close by Marine and threw them and Akainu, hitting him right smack in the face. Then as he was reeling back she delivered and jaw-braking kinck to his face and sent him flying.

"Never mess with an otaku's lover!" She shouted angrily.

"I'm not your lover." Ace said glaring at the girl. She smiled a rather diabolical grin. One that mimicked the Cheshire cat.

"Hmm...if you say so Ace." She said. Sengoku and Garp were awestruck at her strength.

"What? What was that?" Sengoku gasped as Akainu moaned in pain from his landing. He now had a sword stabbed through his stomach and was bleeding heavily.

"It's called SUPER PWNED. Learn it, live it, love it. Now if you two geezers don't mind, I'll be taking this. Yoink." The girl said braking Ace's chains and lifting him up on her shoulder before jumping off the scaffolding into the battle below.

Luffy ran to where Ace was but since he was fighting some marines that took a while. "Ace!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Scar. And I love that nickname. So beautiful and creative." The white haired girl said as she kicked a few Marines out of her way. Ace cross his arms and had a scowl on his face.

"I'm alright Luffy." Ace said. Ace glared at the girl.

"Just who are you?" He asked. The girl grinned.

"I'm Iris. Iris. D. Willow. Nice ta meet you in person Ace." She said. Ace blinked.

"So how do you know about me and why did you do all that?" Ace asked. Iris giggled.

"How about we wait until after we leave the battlefield? Then I'll tell you everything." She said. Ace nodded. Marco ran passed and fell flat on his face when he seen Ace being held by a thin white haired girl.

'Ace? What are you doing?" Marco asked. Ace shrugged.

"Oh, you know, hanging around." Ace replied.

"Marco, get Captain Whitebeard to call back his forces to the ships. Make sure Luffy and his allies get back to their ships too." Iris ordered the blond man. Marco seemed conflicted.

'It's ok Marco, she can be trusted. I think." Ace said with a nod. Marco nodded and ran off to find Whitebeard.

* * *

And that's all for the first chapter, 2nd chapter will be up soon! And you are in for a BIG surprise... Shishishishishishi

* * *

!


	2. Chapter 2

We no own One Piece

We own the OCs.

* * *

"Thanks? Just came up with it." Scarlet said crossing her arms. Luffy ran to Ace and gave him a biiiiiiiiig hug. Scarlet felt as if someone was watching them. She placed a hand on her sword.

"Iris, someone is watching us...shall I deal with them?"

"Hm? That would be Captain Barbosa-wannabe. He's staring at you. Didn't your mom say something about him?" Iris asked. Whitebeard's crew began escaping onto the boats. However Akoji would not allow it. He froze the surrounding water. Just as all seemed like it was doomed to fail, a familiar red-head and his crew appeared on the continued to stare at him not changing her position.

"I don't reme-" She started before Luffy interrupted.

"Shanks!"

" Luffy !" Shanks exclaimed happily.

"SHANKS!"Iris exclaimed jumping up and down excitedly. "Scar! We get to met SHANKS!"

"Your point?" Scarlet said still not moving from her position then stood up normaly. "Now I remember. She said something like he was my great-great-great-grandfather...ehhh..." she said with a shrug. Luffy turned around.

" Shanks is the greatest pirate yet! How can you just say 'Your point'!?"

"Dunno, not caring."

"Uh...Scar you're remembering wrong...she never said the great or the grand part. *gulps* MIHAWK IS YOUR FATHER?! GAH!" Iris said with a horrified expression as Shanks approached them. The battlefield was now completely still.

"Woah, a daughter? I didn't think you had it in ya Mihawk." Shanks teased. Mihawk continued to have a blank expression. Ace stood beside his brother, both of which were shocked at this piece of returned the blank face. Silence...

"Maybe I should improve my memory...or take his hat..." she said staring intensly at him. Luffy was a bit confused.

"Ace, what is going on? Everyone stopped."

"Ah, that would be because my beloved has returned!" Shanks smiled wide. A woman with long white hair, a blue and silver/lavenderish eyes, in a archeologist like outfit stepped out of a portal with a another woman of equal height with long dark blue hair and silverish blue eyes appeared out of a colorful vortex.

"MOM?!" Iris exclaimed. The white haired woman smiled kindly at her.

"Hello Iris. Long time no see eh? So how ya been? Have a boyfriend? Is he cute?" The woman asked holding onto her daughters hands with sparkles in her eyes.

" Uh, good. No not yet. I hope he will be. And why are you here?" Iris asked. Heihana smiled wide.

"I'm just dropping by to see your father." She said and ran over and glomped Shanks. Iris's jaw hit the ground, as did everyone else's.

Scarlet looked away quite angrily. She never wanted to talk to her mother...she did abandon her after giving her USELESS information.

"Tsk...What do you want? My freedom? My life?" She growled and turn to walk away from her. "Iris, is there a dude I can beat the shit out of?"

"Huh? Uh...You can kick the shit out of Akoji so the Whitebeards can escape. Something wrong?" Iris asked her friend in a concerned tone.

"Child, you are to become strong. Do not stray from the path I have set for you." Scarlet's mother, Opal said in a formal yet monotone voice.

"Good, now I can let every once of anger out on him." Scarlet looked at her mother. "Don't talk to me as if I'm you underling."

Iris blinked. "Yah sure. Go right ahead. Be careful." She said eyeing her friend as she stalked off. After Scarlet had gone she turned her attention to her parentage.

"SHANKS IS YOUR DAD?!" Ace exclaimed. Iris shrugged.

"Guess so." She mumbled. Shanks smiled wide.

"So I have a daughter too? Isn't this great Mihawk?" Shanks asked. The other man didn't even spare him a glace, as all his attention was focused on Scarlet, and a woman he never thought he's have the displeasure of meeting again.

"Opal, what brings someone like you here?" He asked.

"I was just killing time. Same as always Dracule." Opal answered. They both stared at each other for a long time.

"Heihana, we must be going." Opal said to her companion, who was kissing Shanks very intently.

"AWWW! DO we HAVE to?" Heihana asked like a child. Opal simply nodded once and turned to the vortex.

"I'll see you again love!" Shanks waved. Heihana smiled and waved. Heihana stopped in front of Iris and gave her a big hug.

"Take care of Shanks, Luffy, Ace, and Scarlet. Be good ok? And when you get a boyfriend *she glances at Ace* no kissing until you're 30." She said. Iris laughed.

"Yeah right. I'll try, but they are a rowdy bunch." Iris smiled.

"I'm sure they'll have their hands full putting up with your crazy antics." Heihana said as she kissed her forehead.

Iris stuck her tongue out playfully. "See this smug grin? I ain't did nothin!" Iris giggled. Heihana laughed and waved at her daughter before disappearing into the vortex once more.

"So what just happened?" Ace asked.

"My mom and Scarlet's mom have the power to travel in between dimensions. No wonder Mom told me to watch One Piece. My dad was in it all along!"

"Pffff. Remember the sword I have? If it touches even the slightest amount of a liquid, I can use it as a weapon." Luffy turned to Iris. "This...is so awesome..."  
ris face-palmed. "Oops I forgot."

Iris nodded.

"Indeed my Strawhatted friend. I met my one true love, saved him from his execution, got a visit from my mom, found out Scar's dad is Mihawk and then found out my own father was the famous and awesome SHANKS! This has got to be either one muffed up dream or the best fucking thing that has ever happened to me." Iris exclaimed hugging Ace tightly.

"I'm not your 'one true love'" Ace said as he attempted to pry her off, to no avail. Shanks' face became dead serious.

"Hurt my daughter and I will kill you." Shanks said. Iris latched onto Ace.

"Nuh-unh! Ace is my precious! my precious..." Iris said glaring at everyone who dared look at him.

"Haha. Dumbass, peace out bitches!" Scarlet said with a peace sign. Luffy nodded.

"But Ace is my brother Shanks!" he whined with a pout face.

"Oh..right sorry. I guess I just got a little carried away...who knew I was the overprotective father-type eh?" Shanks laughed. Ace huffed in annoyance as he could not escape Iris' clutches.

"We should head to the Moby Dick, Whitebeard is probably waiting on us." Iris pointed out. Shanks nodded and smiled.

"I'll be seeing you on the GrandLine, right?" Shanks asked Iris.

"BELIEVE IT!" Iris said sticking out her nodded.

"Your kinda scary now." Scarlet came back sheathing her sword and as soon as it made that clink sound, a scream of pain could be heard.

"Alright, Naruto." She said with a smirk then walked over to Mihawk. She just glared at him for a split second. "sup?"

Iris stuck her tongue out. "Still a better love story than TWILIGHT!" Iris winked. Everyone looked confused.

Mihawk stared at the girl. "You are a good swordswoman, but you need alot more strength that that to defeat me." He stated before walking away. Iris blinked.

"Weirdo." She mumbled. Shanks left with his crew and Ace, Luffy, Iris and Scarlet along with Luffy's allies fled to their respective ships. At least until...

"LOOK AT WHITEBEARD RUNNING AWAY LIKE A COWARD!" Someone, most likely Akainu shouted as he heaved himself him. Ace growled.

"How dare he speak of Oyaji like that!" Ace hissed. Iris put a hand in front of Ace, stopping him from going after him. Her bangs covered her eyes and a murderous intent shrouded her once bubbly aura.

"AND THAT FILTHY PIRATE KING'S SON IS NOTHING MORE THAN TRASH! HE NEEDS TO BE DISPOSED OF!" Akainu continued. Iris completely snapped.

"HEY! YO ASSHOLE! SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I SHUT YOU THE FUCK UP!" Iris shouted jumping off the ship and into the crowd of Marines. Akainu laughed.

"You got lucky the first time bitch, this time you won't be able to save him. He doesn't deserve to live!" Akainu continued to provoke Iris. Iris stopped dead in her tracks.

"What did you just say?" She asked in a deadly calm tone.

Scarlet turned to Iris and gave her a thumbs-up. She the turned back to Mihawk. "Who ever said I was going to fight you?" she asked with a bit of sadness and guilt in her eyes. "I thought...nevermind..." Luffy saw Iris.

"Ummm...what is she doing? Its so cool."

Iris stood in the middle of the battlefield, jaw clenched, her hands balled into eyes were unseen by all, but by the murderous aura she was radiating, it was most likely the most hate-filled glare and the world should never see it. "What the hell did you just say?" She asked once again, her voice calm and monotone.

"Gol. D. Ace, does not deserve to exist." Akainu repeated, turning his fist into lava. Iris walked calmly towards Akainu, her stride was not rushed, but with every step the intensity of hatred increased. Iris was about to show everyone, especially the Marines, why they should never say those words. Scarlet knew this, as she had seen Iris like this before.

"Those who are immune to lots of blood and guts please continue watching." Scarlet said in an emotionless tone. Luffy looked confused but watched anyway.

Ace looked puzzled at Scarlet's statement. "What could a girl like her do? She's clingy and obnoxious." Ace stated.

Iris reached her target. Standing about 4 feet away from him. Akainu grinned.

"You don't have any seastone now brat." He smirked.

Scarlet crossed her arms. "You'll see..."


End file.
